Recurring
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: After ten years, history hasn't lost the vexing tendency of repeating itself. *Alternate beginning to Alice: Madness Returns*


**Author's Note: **A category I never thought I'd write in. Oh well, first time for everything. This is a small oneshot that acts as a 'what-if' beginning for Alice: Madness Returns (so happy they're bringing a sequel). I'm obsessed with AMA, even though it's barely noticeable since this is my first fic in the section. I'll help to keep it alive! xD Anyway, here you go. I hope I live up to my rep as an AMA fan xD

**Disclaimer: And as usual (let's take it humorously), I don't own anything about which I write, it all goes to their respective owners (I'd like a Cheshire Cat for myself, though xD)**

**

* * *

**_Recurring  
**Alice: Madness Returns**_

_

* * *

_

Wonderland had never looked so dismal.

A few years back, and more than a few, Wonderland had the appearance of an ideal world: deep blue skies, green grassy plains, crystal clear rivers and a lively population in every corner of the most mysterious land. But now, it had taken a turn for the worst. Wonderland had already been restored once from the madness and tyranny of the Queen of Hearts, had been granted its charm and beauty -and madness, too-, but it was nevertheless not enough. Wonderland had almost been left to rot: the skies had become sandy brown, with rough clouds tearing at the once beautiful canopy; the grassy plains had dried out, the flowers withered and bare; the waters were dark and murky, other rivers completely dry. The inhabitants of Wonderland were not in such a dismal state as their home, but the same aging besetting Wonderland was haunting them, be it in dreams or reality. A force deadlier than the last Queen's was corrupting Wonderland, the darkness breeding even faster than last time. Every single person in that world -the Hatter, the March Hare, the Dormouse, the gnomes of the village- _everyone_ was waiting for the person who'd help them to come.

All of them except for one.

Cats seemed to give off the impression of being lazy and slothful when asleep or simply resting, when in most cases that wasn't true. But unfortunately, there was one peculiar cat that was nothing more than that right now, even when Wonderland was in such peril of disappearing. The Cheshire Cat, moving his tail from side to side and 'relaxing' under what little sunlight the clouds allowed the land, was close to dozing off. He was perched on the branch of his favorite tree, the one at the crossroads, and the most dangerous place for him. The skeletal Heart Guards were desperate to chop off his head, a desire that made them live up to the Hearts' reputation: off with their heads, the Queen was used and never tired of saying. The Cat had swiftly given the slip to all those guards that had chased him endlessly throughout Wonderland, and the time number had gone over twenty, but the Cat was never tired... at least, physically. He himself was noticing day after day, minute after minute, second after second. Though his ever-present grin never faded, the amused mirth and mysteriousness that it belied were disappearing. The only thing that was left for him was raw madness, pure and fine.

The Cat, unnaturally in want of a walk, rose to his feet and stretched, his bones under his thin skin cracking louder than ever before. With a swift movement, he jumped off the tree and took whatever path of the crossroads he felt like walking along. Nothing looked like the old Wonderland anymore; it was, yes, dismal, but it somehow pleased him. After all, Wonderland was a place of mad people; being mad himself helped palliate the effects of such a dark mess. His grin widened, if possible, at the thought of Wonderland being so distorted. Madness and chaos itself were breathable, like the heavy stench of a column of smoke. It was far worse than during the Queen's last rampage and though the inhabitants had sought _her_ help, himself included, the Cat was neither in favor of order nor against it. Again, since Wonderland was a place of mad people, then mad people had to create chaos; madness _was_ chaos. Strangely enough, his thoughts drifted towards said _her_.

Ah, his dear Alice, his dear mistress.

It was a thought that made the Cheshire Cat duck his head, both in shame and regret, but it bothered him for very little time. Since Alice's last visit to Wonderland, a visit during which he had tried to convince her to stay but had failed, Wonderland had decayed little by little, some other times more quickly than the inhabitants wanted to accept. There was no kind of relief in what small corners of the land had been left untouched by the darkness: they all lived in fear, unable to close their eyes at night with the notion that the darkness would consume them sooner than later. The Cheshire Cat, on the other hand, was as scared as he was dumb; he lived fearless, facing every day with nothing more than his wits and self-counseling. Not many travelers came to him for advice those days, not even the shortest of his phrases, and so he was forced to live with his own directions. If his life had been full of caution before, then now it was brimming with it.

All of a sudden, and given that caution of his, the Cat slowed down to a stop, only to hear somebody or something else echoing his footsteps. Knowing full well who it was, he allowed himself to turn and grin once more at the White Rabbit, whose nose and right ear were twitching slightly. His clothes were tattered, even ripped in some places, but his trademark pocket-watch was still nicely tucked inside an almost ripped pocket of his jacket. Self-deception be avoided, the Cat was remarkably happy to see him alive and well ('well' if his skeletal appearance could be remedied).

"Nice of you to drop by, Rabbit," he said, scrutinizing Rabbit, who seemed more than displeased at his disposition towards the matter.

"It seems you're still as reckless as always, Cheshire," Rabbit replied, crossing his arms and impatiently tapping the ground with his foot. "But never mind that, I have news you should hear."

"Are you Wonderland's courier now, I wonder?" inquired the Cat, amused and feeling his interest increase. Whether the news were bad or good, it was much better than remaining in the dark. "Tell me, Rabbit."

Grimacing at first, Rabbit then said, "She's coming, Cheshire."

The Cat cocked an eyebrow as well as his head. "Who?" he asked. Somehow unsettled, he chose to ask for the first person that came to mind. "Alice?"

Suddenly ecstatic, Rabbit nodded fiercely. "YES! She's coming, Cheshire, she's answering Wonderland's call! In fact, I know she wants to come here!" It was a matter that deserved true celebration: Alice's determination, wits and bite were not to be messed with and she was always willing to fulfill her promises. But the Cat wondered what was the reason behind Alice's return to that dreadful land. "Cheshire, what's gnawing at you? We're more than ecstatic at the village. And you, may I add, are the closest to Alice. You should've known she would come some day."

Vexed, the Cat hit the ground with his tail. "You never lost hope, did you?"

"Don't tell me _you_ did. You, out of all people in Wonderland!" exclaimed Rabbit, exasperated and in disbelief. "She's coming to help us, Cheshire."

The Cheshire Cat chortled humorlessly. "She's in for the nastiest of surprises. This hellhole looks even worse than the Queen's eccentric creation. Wonder if she knows...?" With two careless scratches, he calmed the furious itching behind his ear and then shook his head.

"It doesn't seem like she does," replied Rabbit, looking away in concern. "She seems willing to come. I wonder what might've happened to the poor girl."

The Cat didn't know if you pity or loathe Alice. He remembered her words dripping with her sense of duty and determination towards the prospect of starting a new life in her own world, that she also had responsibilities that tied her to it. He remembered the last time he'd looked at his reflection: he seemed even scrawnier than before, if possible, his bones even more noticeable and his skin almost fur-less. What hadn't changed had been his grin, in a way his most appreciated possession and feature. For a moment he was troubled: if his appearance, as well as Wonderland's entirely, had changed in such a way, then Alice had surely been in Hell itself and back from it. Was her mind once more deteriorated? Was it twisted and warped by guilt?

_'You've gone quite mangy, Cat, but your grin's a comfort."_

A perfect moment to remember, was his mind's sarcastic remark. After ten years, sarcasm was one of his few companions. "Are you sure she's coming, Rabbit?"

Rabbit smirked. "I once told everyone our champion, Alice, would come. Was I wrong?"

The Cat licked his upper canine. "You weren't, but she took her sweet time."

"It wasn't intentional. There was nothing more she could do, Cat; you shouldn't be so cold."

Cold was nothing compared to what kind of person, or more accurately 'animal', the Cat had become. The last horrible destiny that had befallen Wonderland was far from her fault but still her responsibility; she had fixed it, restored the land to how it was before. But now, it had been even worse: Wonderland was decaying, its state dreadful, and Alice had now started a new life. What logic was there in that? Had the Cat's worst fears come true? Had she _really_ abandoned them, forgotten them? Was she really stepping into the sidelines to watch her sanctuary rot away into oblivion? The mere thought sent true chills up the Cat's bony spine. And now, there was Rabbit's statement about her return. Did it mean more trouble for them?

In that same instant, the Gryphon swooped in out of nowhere and landed next to them, raising a cloud of dust both Rabbit and the Cat shielded themselves from. When the Cheshire Cat met the Gryphon's gaze, his last unasked question was answered: either Alice's return was bad or there was a more dire situation at hand.

"She's here, Rabbit, she's here!"

"Alice has come back, after all?" asked the Cat, lifting his head. But the Gryphon's answer was a much more different one than the one he expected.

"No, it's not Alice," he said, his eyes wide and voice alarmed. "It's the Queen! The Queen of Hearts is behind all of this!"

"The Guards weren't remains of Alice's insanity?" Rabbit asked in a shrill and frightened voice. It was a surprise even for the Cat himself, whose grin faltered as an alarm went off in his head. "It's not possible! She-"

Thunder cracked above them, interrupting Rabbit's panicked blabbering. Whilst he was tempted to frown, the Cat only widened his grin once again, watching how the thunder and lightning brusquely snaked through the clouds, ripping them open. He heard the Rabbit call to him as he fled the scene along with Gryphon to get to safety, but he paid no heed to his words. He merely remained staring up at the sky as darkness enveloped Wonderland. As odd as it was for even himself, the Cheshire Cat accompanied the thundering with his own ecstatic laughter.

"My lower incisors for the Queen, our_ true _Queen!" he yelled out, viciously baring his teeth at the unknown force consuming the land.

"_Confidence and rashness are sides of a single coin."_

His words were mere rejects, they were all to waste. Ten years had Wonderland been in such a state and now, out of the blue, it was changing? The Cheshire Cat was calm, ecstatic on the inside, impatient. Her return was nigh, his chance to battle by her side was close, because if the Queen's return was upon them in those same instants, it only meant she had come back with even more strength. On the other side of the scales, it also meant Alice would return to them, to _him_. A battle against the Queen was imminent, a battle bloodier than the last and the bloodiest Wonderland would witness.

_Alice..._

The Cat broke into a run, retracing his steps, grinning.

Cheshire Cats _always_ grinned, even if history had the vexing tendecy of repeating itself.

* * *

_A/N: So, how was it? This is merely theoretical; it will be shot down the moment they release more info and screens of the game detailing the beginning of the game, but no matter. At least I got my mind to work and the words down. I hope you enjoyed this little piece!_

_Reviews are appreciated!^^_


End file.
